


The quiet game

by vaguely_concerned



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, PWP, Quiet Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-11
Updated: 2019-11-11
Packaged: 2021-01-28 22:54:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21399970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vaguely_concerned/pseuds/vaguely_concerned
Summary: John and Rodney make a little game out of the need to stay quiet, and Rodney is not afraid to fight dirty.
Relationships: Rodney McKay/John Sheppard
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	The quiet game

When John slid his eyes open the morning light had just started to filter down through the narrow skylight and wooden beams overhead.

The sleeping quarters were situated in a longhouse, rooms of various sizes separated out by canvas walls strung between the sleeping pallets and providing at least the illusion of some privacy. This was a guest house and barely one quarter full - besides him, Rodney, Teyla and Ronon there were only about a handful of other lodgers there, and most of them had gotten the beds near the main doors, on the far side of the building. As far as John could tell this either meant they were getting the VIP-treatment, away from the worst of the draft, or it was a subtle jab from the rather unsympathetic mayor in the form of being forced to stumble through the whole place in the dark if anyone needed to get to a latrine during the night.

Rodney was stretched out on his side on the pallet next to John’s, probably drooling peacefully into the pillow. John made quick work of sliding under Rodney’s blankets, pulling his own with him to make sure they got enough coverage. He pressed up against the warm, smooth stretch of Rodney’s naked back - this hemisphere was at the height of summer and Rodney was wearing boxers and blessed little else; apart from the snooty mayors John _liked _this place.

Rodney made a small quizzical noise as John’s fingers skimmed across his stomach, so John hummed reassuringly at him and rested his chin on Rodney’s shoulder while his hand moved down and down along a meandering path until he could tuck his fingers into the waistband of Rodney’s boxers. Rodney, patently still half-asleep since he didn’t as much as grumble at John’s morning stubble against his neck and shoulder, wiggled his ass back to nestle against John’s hips. John pushed Rodney’s underwear down his thighs and let his fingers brush against Rodney’s hardening dick, just playing around a bit with the soft skin before he curled his whole hand around it and gave a couple of gentle strokes.

“Mmm,” Rodney said happily. John could see the curve of a smile tugging at his cheek as he squirmed even closer under the blankets. He nosed at the back of Rodney’s neck and let his thumb brush back and forth right under the head of his cock.

With a sigh Rodney tipped his head back and opened his eyes. John watched as he stared up at the ceiling for a while, before narrowing his eyes and glancing around at the canvas walls. Then he craned his neck to give John a dirty look.

“This is _not_ our quarters!” he whispered furiously.

John put a finger to his lips, lifting his eyebrows conspiratorially.

Rodney glared at him. “There could be other people right on the other side of that wall,” he hissed, sounding slightly scandalized. John leaned forward and pressed a kiss to the smooth curve of his shoulder, giving Rodney’s dick a little squeeze before trying to let go, but Rodney made a choked sound and reached down to keep him in place. Extremely open to persuasion, then.

“There isn’t,” John pointed out reasonably, stroking his thumb idly along the shaft. “Teyla and Ronon are two, uh, ‘rooms’ down, over in the corner.”

“Yes, but – it’s just fabric, someone could hear…” Rodney trailed off with the air of a man whose passion for his argument was rapidly dwindling under John’s touch and whose principles had been pretty malleable to begin with.

“How about a round of the quiet game, then?” John whispered close to Rodney’s ear, smiling to himself when Rodney made a pained noise through his nose and hitched forward into John’s hand.

“But I always _lost_ the quiet game,” he said mournfully. “Jeannie cheated with tickling and Dad never paid attention so she got away with it. Well, obviously it’s a yes, unless you are planning to resort to tickling too,” he added with a roll of his eyes, at John’s questioningly raised eyebrow.

“Starting now,” John clarified, giving Rodney’ cock a slow, deliberate pull. There was a long, shaky inhale, but nothing more, so John did it again, taking his time about it, enjoying the hot weight resting in his palm and the fine shivers that ran through Rodney’s body when he circled his thumb over the crown in the right way.

After doing that little head waggle that usually meant he was weighing his options Rodney half turned over to gaze, half-lidded, at John’s face, which brought him nicely into range for John to lean forwards and bring their mouths together in a slow, lazy kiss. Rodney surged into it, fumbling a bit with the blankets before he managed to turn around properly. He clutched at John’s shoulder, hands morning-clumsy and searching.

In the dead quiet of the sleeping hall every noise grew inside your head to take on new importance; the small wet sounds of his hand moving on Rodney’s dick, the hitches of his breath, the minute scrape of the shifting covers - John huddled under the rough sheets and pulled Rodney flush against him, rubbing his own dick against Rodney’s thigh while watching him open his mouth as if to say something again and again, only to bite his lip just in time. 

John felt a huff of quiet laughter fight its way up his throat and trailed his mouth over the flushed stretch of skin from just under Rodney’s ear, up to his cheek and down to his lips - Rodney panted but kissed him back, his mouth warm and eager as it slid against John’s. When John started focusing in on the head of his cock Rodney clutched at him, breath coming in choked-down pants against John’s neck. Burying his face down against Rodney’s hair John sped up, his free arm wrapped around Rodney’s waist to keep him steady. Wobbly breaths rasping through Rodney’s throat, tucked up close enough that the canvas walls seemed to render the bed its own private golden-lit world, having Rodney all to himself right here, where anyone could technically walk past and hear, it all swirled together in John’s head - the line of Rodney’s body grew tenser and tenser against him until his breath huffed one, two, three times, and John leaned back enough to press a kiss to a flushed cheekbone and watch as Rodney’s face took on that familiar slack, astonished look.

Rodney only made a small sound in the back of his throat when he came and it hit John right in the gut, that unprotected, almost-silent noise as Rodney stiffened and tightened his grip on John’s arm. Afterwards he kept his face mashed into John’s neck as his breathing evened out. John kept moving his hand gently until Rodney heaved a long, shuddering sigh against his skin, and then simply let it rest there, cradling Rodney as he softened. 

After a while Rodney pulled back, looking disoriented and pink-cheeked. John grinned at him. Rodney opened his mouth to speak before closing it again, eyes narrowing slightly in much the same way they did when he broke off mid-sentence because an equation had finally straightened itself out in his head.

And then, to John’s surprise, Rodney slipped out from his arms and slid straight down under the covers. John blinked up at the ceiling as Rodney’s mouth trailed quickly across stomach and hip and…

“_Fuck -_” John bit his lip hard to keep further gasped expletives in. Rodney gave a tiny ‘aha!’ of triumph around his cock, which felt slightly weird, but then he immediately went back to sucking and John had to tilt his head back on the pillow and squeeze his eyes shut in concentration to keep from making more noise.

Rodney, magnanimous in victory, made a smug sort of slurp and stroked his hand down John’s leg, focusing the inside of his thighs with long lingering touches. John spread his legs helplessly and listened for anything that would suggest that he’d woken anyone up, but Ronon’s snores were still a distant rumble and Teyla’s slightly daintier, but in no way quieter, were also there in the background, so he uncurled his fingers from the sheets and reached under the covers to stroke restlessly through Rodney’s hair.

It was so good - he didn’t even tend to be very noisy during sex but the soft, carefully measured movements of Rodney’s mouth on him made him want to be quite badly, and that was what he got for bringing Rodney’s competitive streak into it, he supposed. Like before the smaller noises came to the forefront; every slick sound and tiny hum of satisfaction that accompanied the glide of Rodney’s lips on his cock made his skin feel just that little bit tighter. He kept running his fingers through Rodney’s hair, lulled into the sweet shifting waves of pleasure until his eyes slid shut and his pulse raced and his shoulders tightened slightly in anticipation and then - then Rodney stopped abruptly and almost pulled off, his lips barely touching the head of John’s dick.

It took John a second or two to understand what had happened - there had been - but now there wasn’t? - and that was…

He lifted the covers enough to glare down at Rodney, who was smirking beatifically at him from between his spread thighs, his tongue darting out now and then to lick tantalizingly over John’s shaft.

“Rodney,” John mouthed desperately. Rodney tipped his head to the side with an expression suggesting saint-like innocence even as he squeezed John’s balls carefully in his hand.

“What?” he mouthed back, lifting his eyebrows in mock concern.

John made some erratic helpless movements of his hand. Rodney remained unmoved, apart from his eyes sliding half shut as he let the tip of John’s cock rest on his tongue. Okay, that was just downright cruel.

In a last desperate ditch effort John tried to imbue the tilt of his eyebrows with the depth of his sincere distress, and it appeared to be convincing enough that Rodney crooked a grin and lowered his mouth again to take him in all the way, a long slick slide of hot and wet and just right and…

His hips came off the bed as Rodney swallowed around him; there was a sound lodged in his chest and he was grateful he was somewhere he couldn’t let it out because it felt like it would tear something open on the way.

While his breath evened out he felt the fabric of the pallet shift beside him as Rodney crawled back up and plunked down. After another while he opened his eyes and peered over at Rodney, who was looking sweaty and crazy-haired and so pleased with himself that John couldn’t keep from reaching out and pulling him closer. Rodney’s fingers immediately started carding through his hair absently, in that way that sometimes had John wondering if he served as a part-time cat substitute.

“I guess that means I win,” Rodney whispered, his eyes soft as he kissed John gently on the mouth.

“Mhmm,” John agreed, patting Rodney’s hip limply and tilting his face up for another kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> This is an old one, but I decided it might be worth saving it here for posterity in preparation for the day tumblr inevitably collapses in on itself like a black hole for good, god willing. Fun trivia fact: I’m pretty sure this is the first PWP I ever finished! I was so young and dewy-eyed, so new, please have some forbearance for any mistakes in this haha. (When I found this again I was like ‘I can’t believe I wrote this back in 2013! Three whole years ago!’ and then I felt the cold merciless hand of Father Time land upon my shoulder as realization dawned and my hair turned white in an instant :’) rip me)


End file.
